


all i want for christmas is my two front teeth

by fictionalinfinity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Cursed, F/M, Toothless Adrien Agreste, i hate this, no beta we die like men, no one read this, please, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity
Summary: "Marinette,” Adrien took a deep, cleansing breath while stifling a smile. A small huff of air akin to a laugh escaped him. “Why do you have a photo of me with no teeth?”-Adrien discovers a rather... toothless photo in his girlfriend's room. He has questions.There are no answers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 41
Kudos: 107





	all i want for christmas is my two front teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sae_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/gifts).



> In honor of Sae, the strongest defender of toothless!adrien rights.
> 
> I hate this.

“Have you thought more about what you wanted for Christmas?” Marinette asked her boyfriend absentmindedly, fiddling with her most current sewing project in her hands.

“Why do you have this?”

Adrien’s deadpan reached Marinette from across the room. She paused, setting the piece of fabric in her hands aside to look at him. Marinette found him lounging in her chaise, shoes kicked off and overshirt tossed aside. 

For a moment, Marinette forgot why she was looking. Distracted by the chiseled lines of his biceps, she followed them to their natural conclusion and admired his hands. 

Wait, hands.

Hands that were currently holding what looked like a photograph.

“What is it?” Marinette asked as she shook herself out of her stupor. 

“It’s a picture… of  _ me,” _ Adrien answered, still glaring down at the offending image with a strange look.

“You’re my boyfriend. Is it so wrong of me to keep photos of you? You  _ are _ an alarmingly handsome model,” Marinette raised an eyebrow. Then, she watched with glee as his cheeks flooded red and he floundered like a fish on dry land. 

“W-well, I- you-  _ no!” _

“No?” Marinette laughed. 

Adrien groaned, dragging his free hand down his face. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what  _ did _ you mean?”

“Marinette,” Adrien took a deep, cleansing breath while stifling a smile. A small huff of air akin to a laugh escaped him. “Why do you have a photo of me with  _ no teeth?” _

Marinette’s laughter vanished in an instant. With a gasp, she leapt from her desk chair and made a mad grab for the photo. Adrien, nimble on his feet, avoided her. 

“Give that to me!” Marinette demanded, jumping up on the tip of her toes to reach him. Adrien snorted as he dangled the photograph just out of her reach. “Adrien, it’s not funny!”

Adrien laughed harder. “Oh, I think this is plenty funny. How did you even get your  _ hands _ on this thing?”

“It took some deep diving on the internet at three in the morning, okay?” Marinette huffed. “Now, give it back!”

“I mean, wow! There are some niche corners of fan bases, but what is the target audience for this?  _ No teeth? _ Marinette, I need answers! I can’t believe you printed this in such high resolution too...”

A shrill whine escaped Marinette as she made another desperate attempt at grabbing the image. Adrien grinned stupidly and ducked away.

“Do you have more of these?” Adrien continued. “I suppose I should  _ brace _ myself, but if there’s no teeth, well! There’s really no use, is there?”

Any sense of calm Marinette had remaining vanished at the pun. With gritted teeth, she called on her transformation and used the added agility to catch Adrien and snatch the photograph from his hands.

All he did was laugh as she tore the offending image to shreds. Ladybug couldn’t wait to burn them.

“We are  _ never _ speaking of this again, do you understand?” Ladybug huffed. 

Adrien deflated a bit, smiling embarrassedly. “You know I’m just teasing, Bugaboo. I’m glad you like to keep photos of me around. And besides, it’s not like I haven’t, uh… played with some Ladybug action figures on my own time. I’m crazy for you.”

Ladybug couldn’t help her own smile at the confession, feeling some of her embarrassment vanish. “I’m crazy for you too, you know.”

Adrien pulled her closer, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Ladybug melted into the embrace, returning it with equal care before pulling away with a grin.

“Now, seriously. What do you want for Christmas?” She asked, hoping to get back to the question that had started this whole fiasco.

“Haven’t you heard?” Adrien smirked knowingly. “All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth!”

Despite herself, she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting after discussing Toothless Adrien on the [Miraculous Fanworks Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). I am so sorry.


End file.
